The Land of the Waves
by black-pyro-insanity
Summary: It has been four years since Gato last attacked Tazuna, but now he's back. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura must enter a school of none-ninjas. The three ninjas meet a orphan ninja group who is also after Gato for he is the one who murdered their families. Now t
1. Default Chapter

Land of the Waves

By: Kagomeinsanity

Ninjas of Konohagakure

Sasuke Uchihi

Ninja ID Number: 012606

Date of Birth: July 23

Sign: Leo

Age: 17

Height: 5'8"

Hair color: Obsidian

Eye color: Blue-Grey

Personality: Cool, acts tough even when losing.

Favorite Food: Tomatoes and rice balls

Least Favorite Food: _Natto_

Hobbies: Training and taking walks

Kakashi Hatake

Ninja ID Number: 009720

Date of Birth: September 15

Sign: Virgo

Age: 31

Height: 6'0"

Hair color: Silver-grey

Eye color: Grey/ brown

Personality: Easygoing, extremely calm presence of mind

Favorite Food: Salt roasted _sanma _fish, miso soup with eggplant

Least Favorite Food: Tempura

Special Skills: Lightning Cleave and anything that can be copied by the Sharingan Eye

Hobbies: Reading _Make-Out Paradise_

Naruto Uzumaki

Ninja ID Number: 012607

Date of Birth: October 10

Sign: Libra

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Hair color: blond/yellow

Eye color: light blue

Personality: Dislikes losing, loves showing off

Favorite Food: Ramen from _Ichiraku, Oshiruko_

Least Favorite Food: Raw Vegetables

Hobbies: Pranks, watering plants

Sakura Haruno

Ninja ID Number: 012601

Date of Birth: March 28

Sign: Aries

Age: 17

Height: 5'5"

Hair color: Light pink

Eye color: light green

Personality: Intelligent, spoiled Valedictorian

Favorite Food: Pickled sour plums and fruit salad with dumplings

Least Favorite Food: Spicy food

Hobbies: Quizzes and memorization

Warriors/ Ninja's of the Shikon no Tama-GumiKagome Higurashi

Date of Birth: November 21

Sign: Sagittarius

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Hair Color: Ebony

Eye color: Blue

Personality: Very protective of her friends and family, is usually calm and happy (unless you piss her off or she's on a sugar high.)

Favorite Food: Oden and rice balls

Least Favorite Food: Pickled sour plums

Hobbies: Taking walks and hanging out with friends.

Sesshomaru Tenji

Date of Birth: December 10

Sign: Scorpio

Age: 18

Height: 5'9"

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Amber

Personality: Calm and emotionless unless he is around friends or family

Favorite Food: Miso soup

Least Favorite Food: _Tempura_

Hobbies: Training and reading

Inu-Yasha Tenji

Date of Birth: May 30

Sign: Gemini

Age: 17

Height: 5'8"

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Amber

Personality: Like a cookie, tough on the outside, soft on the inside.

Favorite Food: Ramen and pickled radishes

Least Favorite Food: none

Hobbies: Pranks and fighting

Sango Hakame

Date of Birth: March 10

Sign: Pisces

Age: 17

Height: 5'7"

Hair color: Blackish-Brownish

Eye color: Hazelnut

Personality: always stands up to defend others

Favorite Food: _Miso chashu omori_

Least Favorite Food: eggplant

Hobbies: Training and shopping

Miroku Kannanri

Date of Birth: June 27

Sign: Cancer

Age: 17

Height: 5'8"

Hair color: black

Eye color: violet

Personality: Usually calm, very clever and very perverted.

Favorite Food: Sushi

Least Favorite Food: eggplants

Hobbies: meditating, groping girls

Rin Tenji

Date of Birth: January 25

Sign: Aquarius

Age: 16

Height: 5'5"

Hair color: dark brown

Eye color: Chocolate brown

Personality: a real sweet heart, rarely yells

Favorite Food: _Natto_

Least Favorite Food: Tempura

Hobbies: picking flowers

Kikyo kuroda

Date of Birth: May 25

Sign: Gemini

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Personality: calm and collected

Favorite Food: Rice balls

Least Favorite Food: Red bean sauce

Hobbies: archery

Shippo Higurashi

Date of Birth: July 23

Sign: Leo

Age: 16

Height: 5'7"

Hair color: Reddish orange

Eye color: Emerald Green

Personality: Humorous

Favorite Food: Candy

Least Favorite Food: _Natto_

Hobbies: Pranks

Kagura Okawari

Date of Birth: November 30

Sign: Scorpio

Age: 18

Height: 5'6"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Red

Personality: emotionless except to her friends

Favorite Food: Miso Soup

Least Favorite Food: tomatoes

Hobbies: Training

Naraku Kishi

Date of birth: Unknown

Sign: Unknown

Age: 19

Height: 5'9"

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blood red

It has been four years since Gato last attacked Tazuna, but now he's back. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura must enter a school of none -ninjas. But something unexpected happens. The three ninjas meet the orphan ninja group, Shikon no Tama-Gumi who is also after Gato for he is the one who murdered their families. Now the two groups of ninjas must work together in the battle of love, trust and betrayal. The battle of the future.Pairings: Inu/Kik Sess/Kagu Mir/San Shi/Rin Nar/Sak Sas/Kag 


	2. Sorry

Sorry All People who read my story I may not be updating now writing any more new stories thanks to my oh so dear PARENTS. They are pure evil. Any ways they banned me from Fan fiction even though I get good grades. Well anyway sorry. I won't be updating.

Elementalpyroinsanity uu ï 


End file.
